


Veiled Mirror

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vanya was adopted solely because she was the most docile and obedient child in the orphanage.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Veiled Mirror

Out of all the children living in the orphanage, ten year old Vanya was deemed the lucky girl chosen to be adopted by a very old, very rich man named Sir Reginald Hargreeves. At the time, Vanya had been so happy with the announcement. She had always wanted a family, people who would finally love and care about her. 

But until then, she had just been a lonely, little girl sharing living quarters with countless other orphans like herself. The only difference was that Vanya was small for her age. And with her timid nature, it was easy for older, bigger children to bully her into submission.

She didn’t have any friends or anyone she felt especially close to at the orphanage. Hence, Vanya would not be missing it any time soon. She was in fact ready to start a new chapter of her life. Or at least, that had been her expectation until the matron had one last word with her.

“Never make trouble. And always do what you’re told,” the matron said.

It was natural for the matron to say that. After all, as the main authority figure of the orphanage, that was exactly what she expected the children in her care to do. 

But then, the woman told her what would have been the stuff of Vanya’s nightmares for weeks and months to come, had Vanya not encountered (or thought she did) something to replace it.

“When Mr Hargreeves sent word that he wished to adopt a girl, he expressly requested for the most docile and obedient child in the orphanage. That happens to be you. If you prove me wrong, he could just as easily send you back here. And Vanya, you do not want that. Remember that there are worse things to happen to you than the older children, should I ever see you back here.”

Vanya would find out years later that the matron would receive a hefty commission from Reginald Hargreeves once Vanya was deemed a sufficiently obedient child. But it would take no longer than a day for Vanya to understand that the old man who adopted her didn’t do so out of generosity or a wish for a child of his own.

Perhaps, it should have been telling that, unlike other prospective parents, Reginald Hargreeves did not even bother to visit the orphanage to pick the child he would adopt himself. It was all left to the matron.

As Vanya would soon find out, Reginald Hargreeves already had a son, whose portrait greeted her as soon as she got past the foyer while the father was nowhere in sight (or in the house for that matter). It would take a full month of being instructed on house rules and introduced to various teachers before she would be honoured with the esteemed gentleman’s presence.

There were a list of things she was not allowed to do such as run around or leave the house. There was a town nearby. But she would never visit it in her eight years of living in the manor. The house rules prevent her from leaving the manor at all. If she needed anything, she was to ask the staff instead of exploring the house by herself. In fact, there were a precious few areas she was allowed to enter. So most of the time, she was either in the study or the library with teachers or in her room.

When she asked about Young Master Hargreeves, as Pogo called Sir Reginald’s son, Vanya was told that he was sent off to boarding school and there was no way she could contact him, though she took it to mean that she also wasn’t allowed to make contact even though he was now technically her brother who was the of the same age. And whenever she asked about him, the staff would change the subject, telling her it was best that Vanya focus on her studies instead of thinking too much about him.

So overall, living in Hargreeves Manor was a lonely existence. Ms Grace and Mr Pogo made it better on the few occasions they had time to spend with her. But more often than not, they had tasks to finish and she had classes (of which she was the sole student) to attend. The tutors selected to see to her education had been some of the most strict, demanding and humorless group of instructors Vanya had met. Only marginally better (in that they at least paid attention to her) than the harried teachers at the orphanage and almost a near reflection of Reginald Hargreeves himself when he bothered to notice her.

Still, living in the manor was relatively better than living in the orphanage. At least, the food was better, the bed was a lot more comfortable, the clothes actually fit her and she didn’t have to worry about anyone hurting her because she was too small and afraid to stand up for herself.

On the other hand, she had to get used to being left alone in her room for long periods of time. Truth be told, she didn’t think much of it most of the time. Her tutors kept her busy with chapters to read and assignments to complete. But eventually, Vanya would find herself with free time on her hands. And no one to spend it with.

Her first night in the manor had been hard. It wasn’t that she missed the other children in the orphanage. It was simply that she wasn’t used to sleeping alone on a big bed in a big room filled with things that Ms Grace claimed to now belong to her.

It struck her as odd that she now owned things instead of having to share them with at least a dozen other girls. But that was nothing compared to the mirror positioned in front of the bed. It would have been just one of the new things she had to get used to. 

However, even then, she found it bizarre to find the thing covered in an almost transparent sheet that Ms Grace called a veil. It was then that Vanya was told that she was never to take off the veil from that particular mirror or move it from its place. If she needed a looking glass, Vanya was to use the one in the ensuite bathroom. 

Needless to say, Vanya spent an uneasy night alone in her new room. Looking back, she knew she was simply unused to her new situation. But at the time, her childhood self could have sworn she saw eyes staring out at her from the veiled mirror.

Eventually, Vanya was able to convince herself that it was all just the overactive imagination of a lonely, little girl. She never forgot the image though. And years later, it didn’t help that whenever she changed out of her clothes, she could almost swear someone was looking at her, somehow watching her from afar.

She never told anyone about that experience. Because she feared she might be sent back to the orphanage or somewhere far worse.

That was why she preferred to be busy than to be free of things to do. Or if she did find herself with time to spare for non-academic pursuits, she would prefer to think about Young Master Hargreeves. Eight years later, she still didn’t know his full name. But it was a favourite subject of gossip that he never once visited his father in the manor.

Some speculated that Reginald Hargreeves preferred it that way. That he wanted his son away from the manor for some inexplicable reason. And yet, every year, the old man would replace the young master’s portrait with another that looked a little older, as if it was the only way he could see his own son.

Vanya no longer remembered how exactly it started. But knowing all the things she was and wasn’t allowed to do. And not wanting to think too much about her loneliness or the nightmare of eyes on the mirror, she started touching herself if only just to forget the pressure of everyday life in the manor.

There was no one to turn to about her worries and fears. In fact, she suspected that if she told anyone of how unhappy she felt in the manor, they’d think she was crazy. After all, Vanya was adopted into a wealthy family. What was there to be sad about?

Self-pleasuring honestly wouldn’t have occurred to her had she not found an open book filled with erotic images of bodies entwined, organs she didn’t even know existed and the look of pleasure on the faces of the people in the drawings. How someone could leave such a thing open in the library, Vanya didn’t know. Perhaps one of the servants had to be called away in the middle of perusing the book and simply forgot to put it back.

At sixteen, Vanya had noticed the changes in her body and only then, after seeing the book, had an inkling of what it might mean. She might not exactly remember exactly how it started. But the end result was that, at least for a brief period of time, she wasn’t a lonely girl with no one to turn to in a manor filled with near-strangers even after years of living in it. For that limited moment, she was a creature reveling in pleasure and release.

The first few times, she felt downright dirty for removing her stockings and underwear only to lay on her bed to caress that nub between her legs. But she soon got over her initial misgivings that she got past the hesitation of using two, and later three fingers to penetrate her core.

The manor operated on a schedule so Vanya knew no one would disturb her for any reason until it was time for dinner. Hence, she never got caught touching herself in that way. Though she did wonder if Sir Reginald would even care if her private sessions were discovered, Vanya didn’t want to risk displeasing him and being sent back to the orphanage. 

That fear of being sent back, while dulled with time, still remained in her years after her coming to the manor. So while there were a lot of other things she would have preferred doing rather than listen to her tutors and finish their assignments, Vanya refrained.

But after her discovery of her own body’s development, she had started to eagerly look forward to having less to do. The thought of bringing herself to the heights of pleasure thrilled and excited her. So what if the feeling of being watched never went away? With time, it seemed to make the experience that much better.

Vanya knew she should feel guilty about thinking of Young Master Hargreeves as she touched herself. In the eyes of the law, he was her brother. 

But he didn’t feel like a brother. In fact, he was a stranger she had never met. So what if his was the face that somehow materialised during a particularly powerful climax?

Eventually though, the loneliness managed to bleed through even that. The momentary ecstasy and the vivid fantasies proved to not be enough to keep the heavy sadness at bay, at least not for long. 

In the end, Vanya had come to the conclusion that she needed to see the world outside the manor. She would be eighteen soon. And by law, she would be recognised as an adult. Vanya didn’t know how she found the courage to broach the subject to her adoptive father. But the old man didn’t seem to be upset or elated either way when she revealed her plans for further education.

The nearest university would be miles away. So it would require her to live outside the Manor. Vanya figured that it would be the best way to be among people. Perhaps, that would finally stave off the loneliness even if she had no idea how to talk to people she barely knew.

She had planned to leave the day she turned eighteen.

But surprisingly enough, Reginald Hargreeves insisted she stay until the next day so that she could be safely driven to her destination. The car was currently under repair. But Reginald had been assured that it would be ready by the day after Vanya’s birthday.

And so it was that she waited for the day she turned eighteen, ready to begin another new chapter in her life. Hoping that it would be better than this one.

The night of her birthday, Ms Grace prepared her favourite food to celebrate. It was only her, Ms Grace and Mr Pogo. As expected, her adoptive father wouldn’t be participating. Vanya wasn’t surprised though. 

Ms Grace and Mr Pogo were kind enough to bring her farewell gifts. And she was touched by the gesture. Vanya only wished she didn’t feel so tired. The lethargy came quickly that Vanya worried she was coming down with something.

That was her last thought before everything went dark.

When she woke up, she was back in her room and found it both darker and colder than usual. The dark could easily be attributed to the late night and the dimmed lights. The cold though, she was surprised to find, was because she was naked, her bed divested of blankets.

Strangest of all was the material beneath her, which was not the usual cotton bed sheets Vanya was used to.

She failed her first attempt to get up. Her limbs still felt heavy even as she could feel gooseflesh all over her skin and her nipples hard from the cold. She was about to try rolling to her hands and knees to lever herself up but she stopped short upon seeing the mirror.

It was uncovered. In fact, the material she was lying on appeared to be the very veil that once draped the mirror.

What was going on? Out of fear of being sent back, Vanya never even went near the mirror. And no one would dare break the Manor’s rules.

Was this a dream? It must be. There was no way she or anyone would leave her naked, even if it was in her own room.

Then to her horror, she saw green eyes staring out of her from the mirror. 

A horror that somehow subsided when she realized that the eyes weren’t glaring at her. Somehow, she could tell that the owner of those eyes meant her no harm. 

In fact, when that pair of green eyes swept over her body in what she interpreted as lustful appreciated, a thrill ran through her. She liked being looked at. By those eyes in particular.

When the mirror finally revealed the full face and then the body of the owner, Vanya could no longer find it in herself to be afraid. This was a dream, of course. Her mind must have definitely conjured this all up. 

Wasn’t it just fitting that on her first night, she dreamed of eyes out of that mirror only to discover the identity of its owner on her very last night there? 

Of course, it was the Young Master Hargreeves who had occupied her thoughts far too frequently.

Now, he was stepping out of the mirror looking exactly as he did in the most recent painting that Reginald Hargreeves commissioned, wearing the same suit from said painting. There was no halt or hesitation in his gait as he made his way to her bed. But there was that tell tale lust in his eyes as he surveyed her as if she was a prize to be won.

This was only a dream. So what harm could there be in giving him what he wanted? Or rather, giving herself what she wanted?

There was a self satisfied smirk on his lips. And that was all she needed to know how confident he was in getting what he wanted. Though in fact, it was she who would be getting what she wanted. After all, Vanya was the only real person in this dream.

She found it easy to spread her legs for him. And like a predator, he pounced on her instantly, his body serving as both a welcome weight and warmth for hers. But while he was between her legs, he hadn’t taken off his clothes.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her core, even as he took his time to explore her body. Nothing was off limits to his gaze, his mouth or his fingers. He was muscle and sinew. For the first time, her partner felt like a person of flesh and bone rather than one of dreams and shadows.

He felt real. And that was enough for Vanya. 

She had to stifle a groan when he lifted himself off her. But was relieved to find that he was only taking off his clothes so that this time it was she who would finally see all of him.

It was a dream. So she felt no need to look away to see what a cock looked like on what her dream conjured as a living man. She didn’t feel a second of hesitation from reaching out to grip it either, to feel its texture and its shape, to recognise the wetness coming out from its tip.

She drew a hiss from him when she decided to take an experimental lick. It was exactly what she imagined he would taste like. She would have taken him in her mouth if she hadn’t heard his voice that seemed rough from disuse. But over time got smoother and deeper at the same time.

“I’ve been watching you for a long time, Vanya. And I’ve wanted you for almost just as long. Will you let me have you?”

She chuckled at the ridiculous question.

“Shouldn’t the question be more of whether you should let me have you?” 

Vanya asked with confidence she would not have felt in front of other people in the waking world.

And he responded with an amused “Yes.”

In the next instant, he had her on her back as he spread her legs wider.

“You don’t know the absolute torture it was to see you touch yourself like this-“ he said as he had two fingers penetrate her “and not be able to do anything. Seeing you stretch your pretty, pink cunt this way made me want to break the glass separating us and tasting you myself. It just looked so beautiful with your fingers inside it. It made me dream of what it would look like when I entered you with myself. So I told myself that once I finally got out of the mirror when you turned eighteen, this was the first thing I’d do.”

They almost simultaneously groaned when she unwittingly tightened on his fingers. 

“I knew you’d feel so good. But are you ready? It will hurt the first time. And I know it’s your first time.”

“Just do it already, then.”

Vanya was hot with impatience and anticipation. It felt like she was being rewarded when the crown of his cock found her opening, only to forget that when he pushed himself in. The pain was sharp enough to have tears form in her eyes. But he seemed to have sensed it. Immediately, he halted all motion other than to pet her hair and suckle at that space between neck and shoulder that he knew she liked.

Vanya took the time to explore the planes of his broad back, marveling at this feeling of skin on skin and how real this dream felt. She already knew there was no way she’d forget this, even when she grew old and grey.

It seemed that Vanya was ready to continue before he was. She had to assure him at least two more times before he started to rock his hips to hers. It took a bit more time but she started feeling the pleasure that came with the friction of his cock to her core. The first time didn’t take long to complete at all. But it still left them both out of breath.

They both knew they wanted to do it again soon. But in the meantime, while they waited for the other to be ready she had him sit up on the bed. She was surprised to find something spilling down her thighs as she stood up but it didn’t stop her from making her way to the switch that made the lights brighter.

“What are you doing, Vanya?” He asked as she made her way back to him. She sat in the space in front of him near the edge of the bed, with her back leaning on his chest.

“I want to see what you saw,” she said, spreading her legs to gain a view of the space once concealed and now revealed by the unveiled mirror. It was red and raw from being used in such a way for the first time, white fluid was still coming out of it. And Vanya found it all beautiful. No wonder her lover felt so inflamed. 

But she was soon distracted from her thoughts when her partner changed their positions with her on all fours facing the mirror, as he entered her from behind. Briefly, she registered the veil having fallen on the floor from all their activities in bed.

“Look at how beautiful you are.”

But to Vanya, it was he who was beautiful as he slid his way in and out of her, holding her hips in what might have been a bruising grip should this have been set in reality.

Vanya did her best to banish the thought from her mind. This dream was hers. And she would enjoy it to the fullest. Thankfully, their eyes met through the reflection on the mirror. And all further anxieties of the future disappeared.

It was only when she felt her eyes going heavy when she wished the dream would never end.

Before her consciousness fully faded, she heard him say: “I’ll see you in the morning, Vanya. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
